


Fire Woman

by writergrrrl29



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Name-Calling, Not wearing panties after the semi-public sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrrrl29/pseuds/writergrrrl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from jellybelly30.  Some hot, sexy times with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Woman

“You about ready to get out of here, Doll?” Dean’s voice, made even rougher by the whiskey shots he’d indulged in that evening, sent prickles of awareness down my spine. 

“Looks like most of the others are leaving, too.”

“Yeah,” I turned to set my empty glass on the table. My next words froze in my throat as the familiar opening to The Cult’s “Fire Woman” blared over the system. “Just one more song? Please?!”

Nodding, Dean jutted his chin toward the floor. “Go on. I’ll be right here, babe.”

Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, I strutted out and let the beat wash over me. Twisting my hips, I let my hands skim over my stomach and chest before raising my arms over my head. I caught his eye and smirked as I dipped low and the straightened as I turned to show him my back as I shook my ass in time to the music. When I turned to face him once again, he was leaning against the end of the table, one ankle crossed over the other, a look of pure hunger making his blue eyes even more piercing. 

When the song ended, I made my way back to the table, my hips swinging dramatically in the tight skirt I’d chosen for the evening. Grasping one of my belt loops, Dean yanked me against him and slanted his mouth over mine in a brutal kiss. Shoving me in front of him, he followed close behind, his hand low on my hip the whole way. 

We were nearly to the car when I was unceremoniously yanked into a dark alley. Dean kissed me hard and deep, his tongue stroking mine again and again, as he pushed me up against a cool, brick wall. I let my fingers sink into his shaggy hair, not even trying to battle him for dominance. Times like these, it was best to just hang on and let my man take care of all the hard work.

“Can’t wait to get you home.” He kissed along the curve of my neck. “Got me so fuckin’ worked up in there.”

Glancing around, I saw that we were in a dead end alley, a chain link fence making up the far end. Pressing against him just hard enough to create some space, I cupped the growing bulge in his jeans. “Then don’t wait.”

When he eyed me in confusion, I tilted my head toward the fence. “Take me back there and fuck me good and hard.”

He chuckled darkly. “Think you can keep quiet? Don’t need someone thinking I’m taking advantage of you.”

Grinning devilishly, I nodded. “Just as long as you don’t mind a mark or two.”

“Oh, I’m counting on some war wounds.” 

Moving quickly, he had me shoved against the metal and my skirt around my hips before I could comment. His thigh wedged its way between my own, giving me just enough pressure to stimulate but not satisfy the need sizzling through my veins. Sliding his hands under the hem of my shirt, he hiked it and my bra up and out of the way of his questing mouth. I bit down on the bunched material in order to keep my whimpers and whines from traveling on the gentle night breeze. 

Working my panties down my legs, he shoved them in his back pocket with a wink. I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help smirking as I helped him unfasten his belt and jeans. Working them down his hips, he stroked his hard length twice before reaching out to work two fingers inside my slick entrance.

“Oh, someone’s feeling naughty tonight,” his grin was lecherous and nearly cruel before he sucked my earlobe into his mouth and growled against the skin. “You’re so fucking good to me, baby.”

His fingers disappeared, only to be replaced by his hard cock, and he growled again as he picked me up by the thighs and pressed my back against the cool metal diamonds. I linked my fingers through the openings, helping to hold myself up as he brought me down to meet his upward thrusts. I kept my eyes on his and the pressure began to build, the pleasure making my bite my lip to keep from crying out.

“No,” he growled. Cupping one hand on the back of my head, he brought me in for a brutal kiss before pressing my face into his chest, bared by a button that must have popped off somewhere along the way. “My girl wants to act like a slut, she better fuckin’ bite me like one.”

“Oh, fuck, Dean,” I mumbled against the skin before my teeth found purchase.

His grip on my thighs became almost painful, his cock jackhammering into me. “That’s it, baby. Bite me good and hard.”

I nearly sobbed as the pleasure began to take over, sinking my teeth deeper into the flesh. The coil snapped in my core and my orgasm washed through me like a tsunami, swallowing me up and pulling me down into a peaceful haze where nothing existed but me and the man now slamming into me. The taste of copper on my tongue clued me in to the fact that I was still biting and clawing at my lover. Dislodging my mouth, I ripped my head away to breathe and watch him get off.

Dean saw the dribble of blood on my lips and lost all control. Two more thrusts and a grinding of his hips later and he was flooding me. Setting me back on my feet, he held me steady as he cradled my face and kissed me slow and tender.

“Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too.” I sighed as feeling finally returned to my feet. “Can I have my panties back now?”

“Nope.” He smoothed my skirt back down, rubbing the marks the fence had left on my cheeks.

“Dean!”

“Nope. You wanted to act like a dirty slut and not wait until we got home, so now you have to walk down this alley and half a block to the car with my cum dribbling down your thighs.”

I shook my head and linked my arm through his as we slowly made our way back how we had come. “So, am I getting treated to more of this when we get home?”

“No, not tonight.” He shook his head and made me stay hidden while he checked to make sure no one would notice our escape, then taking my hand as we walked. “Tonight, I’m going to clean up my chest, then I’m going to wash my princess and make love to you the way you deserve.”

Giggling, I nodded and simply let him hold my door for me before sliding in. I was going to have to remember to download that song in the morning.


End file.
